PROJECT SUMMARY The urgency and importance of producing critically needed basic, translational, and clinical scientists in the area of women's health and reproduction is well recognized by the leadership of NIH, the scientific community, the national government, and the society as a whole. The UCSD T32 Training Program in Reproductive Sci- ences takes a unique multidisciplinary approach to the training of postdoctoral scholars as physician-scientists and reproductive biologists in neuroendocrine and endocrine control of reproductive processes. The combina- tion of clinical, physiological, and molecular approaches to reproductive biology and medicine creates an exceptional opportunity for the training of physician-scientists and basic scientists, as well-rounded reproduc- tive endocrinologists who become extraordinarily qualified for academic careers. The program supports both fellows seeking advanced basic/translational research experience after the Ph.D. and/or M.D. degree, and those seeking clinical and research training with the aim of becoming board-certified in Reproductive Endocrin- ology and continuing in academic clinical research. We have an outstanding 35-year track record as recogniz- ed by an NIH MENTOR AWARD that funded 10 years from 2003-2012 and a perfect score of 10 given by the study section for the 2013-2018 application. A cohesive group of NIH-funded faculty from the Division of Reproductive Endocrinology in the Department of Reproductive Medicine and the Division of Endocrinology in the Department of Medicine at UCSD with common interests, shared grants, joint publications, and complimen- tary backgrounds, provides basic, translational, and clinical training and fosters the careers of the trainees. The majority of the faculty are members of the recently renewed UCSD NICHD P50 National Centers for Transla- tional Research in Reproduction and Infertility (NCTRI) and mentors in the UCSD NICHD K12 Women's Reproductive Health Research Program for the training of OB/GYN junior faculty in research careers. Thus, this training program is integrated with both NICHD Centers, allowing the faculty and fellows to interact at many levels, creating an atmosphere of cooperation, collaboration, mentoring, and career support. Our research ranges from molecular to patient-oriented research utilizing models from in vitro analysis and cell culture, to whole animal and clinical research. Major foci of investigation include: gonadal, germ cell, pituitary and hypothalamic development, ovarian physiology, polycystic ovary disease, signal transduction, Kisspeptin, GnRH, and gonadotropin gene expression and secretion, metabolic impact on reproductive function, and activin and growth factors in reproduction. The program of training for the fellows includes group meetings and presentations, journal clubs, seminars, national meetings, clinical training, laboratory training, independent research, grantsmanship training, IDP, and coursework in molecular biology, neuroendocrinology, biostatistics, and ethics, and an innovative ?Thesis Committee? mentoring structure. Our aim is to prepare outstanding physician-scientists and basic scientists to become the future leaders in academic reproductive research.